camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archers of Apollo
The Archers of Apollo, formely known as the Hunters of Apollo, are Apollo's companions (but during the winter months, Dionysus takes command of them). They are made up of demigods (mostly), legacies, humans and other beings, even gods and already immortals. Apollo does not descriminate against birth (like Artemis), except satyrs and cyclopes are forbidden to join (nothing personal). Each Archer has sworn loyalty to Apollo, and deep respect to Dionysus, swearing off marriage for the rest of their lives. Despite their name, they only occasionally use a bow and arrow, and prefer to fight their enemies with little or no weapons, so the name archer is a misnomer to them. The Archers own DOA Recording Studios in Los Angeles, California, which is also the entrance to the Underworld. Most of the year the archers stay with the Muses and Graces on either the Skyline Mountains in Los Angeles or their main land: Camp Phoebus. The archers have both connections and influences with the immortal and mortal worlds; around their travels, the archers met the Gargareans, somewhere in Minneapolis, the Gladiators somewhere in Texas and the Amazons in Seattle. The numbers of archers is unknown, but a known five hundred stay at Camp Phoebus. Others are known to act as embassadors for the group, and others search for other potential members. Apollo keeps them secret from most of the Olympians including Zeus, only agreeing to trust Artemis because she's his sister, and some of the other gods such as Dionysus, Athena and Ares. Abilities : Go to: Archer of Apollo abilities The archers are themselves, dieties of order. They are noted to have incredible brute strength, superior speed and formidable senses that rival that of a god, which are known to be thousands of times greater than a normal demigod. Thalia herself was impressed with them during their battle against Prometheus, with only five hundred of them fighting off more than two thousand monsters in that single day including the Makhai, and eventually winning. They possess greater intelligence than others, along with a photographic memory. The archers can easily sense when people are lying to them, as Apollo is the god of truth. The are resistant to any type of sorcery or curse such as charmspeak and are able to command the mist, as sharply as the gods can. It is said that only one archer is needed to destroy an entire army, but this may be simple boasting. One feature that gives them respect from the Hunters is their power to take away someones abilities, from demigods and probably even gods, including the Olympians. They are formidable fighters with a mastery in Pankration, able to "knock Achilles around like a rag doll." Ironically, the archers are somewhat pacifists, and whenever they can avoid conflict, they will. The archers are unable to die in combat like the hunters can, but they can still die under the right circumstances. They gain an affinity for languages, speaking any language they want. This power affects demigods by taking away their dyslexia. Their dyselxia is however traded for anxiety disorder: when joined with their ADHD, increased heart rates and adrenaline levels, it results in them gaining outbursts of immense strength, speed, senses and accuracy, which keeps them incapable of sleep. The archers aren't known to be time wasters, they defeat their enemies quickly and brutally; so far, the Makhai and the Maenads are the only known groups known to have held their ground against them. They have auras around their bodies like the hunters do, but they appear golden rather than silver and only appear during the day, and can't be seen at all at night. Their aura heals them too quickly to be killed, unless perhaps they were beheaded, but they are incapable of being killed in battle, or other causes such as age or illness. Though powerful, they are no match for an elder Titan, or one of the big three, at least not one on their own. The archers don't have many known weaknesses, but some include: *Decapitation. *Deadly poison from Tartarus. *Head of Medusa. *Divine Forms (supposedly), but they are immortal and considered dieties, so probably not. A The archers are known to be ruthless, described as "frightening, enough to make Hades crawl into a hole for an entire decade". Their violent side is seen as almost psychotic, and seem to take joy in harming their enemies. Their aura at this stage makes them look "like something off a horror movie". One of the most terrifying things about them, is their nightly capture and brutal torture of monsters. The archers have killed millions of monsters over the centuries, all in grusome ways. Despite demigods and monsters being mortal enemies, they do feel sympathy for these monsters, and this only increases their respect for the archers Weapons and Items The archers have weapons made out of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron and their key metal; Solar Bronze. *'Epirus bows' - golden bows, created by hephaestus, they are able to form arrows out of pure light, on contact, they explode and can destroy nearly anything, except gods. They are bows that only the archers or children of Apollo can use **The archers used to use golden bows before they turned to Epirus bows *'Shield Lyre' - Golden lyres able to turn into impenetrable shields. They are a musical item/shield that the arhers. The shield can enchant those who stare at the middle. *They wear metal cuffs on their left arms, inscribed with Ancient Greek, Roman numerals, Old norse and Egyptian hieroglyphics. *The Archers also carry special tents that are far bigger on the inside, and no one can lift these tents except the archers, not even the gods are able to lift them. Phoebus Archers : Main Article: Phoebus Archers When the archers are in Greek territory they are known as the Archers of Apollo, but in Roman territory they change into their Roman aspects named the Phoebus Archers, making them more disciplined, militaristic and warlike. They describe it as turning from Greek demigods into Roman demigods. Any archer who is a Roman or Norse demigod can't become a Phoebus youth, as it is only a Greek to Roman aspect process . Their appearance also changes; their Greek swords turning into Roman Gladius'. The Hunters of Artemis The hunters are the handmaidens of Artemis. Originally, the archers wanted to avoid them, but this changed when Astrid tracked down Maverick. Maverick had subdued her in their small fight and almost took her abilities away, before Adreus intervened. The hunters are not completely distrustful of the archers, as they refrain from lying, and are pacifists when they can be. The hunters visit them from time to time at Camp Phoebus, and somtimes spend holidays there such as christmas. Before the Series The group was created by William and Adreus after the Third Amazon War. Apollo felt that he needed a group like Artemis' since he was the god of order and his group would fit a purpose. He had searched for demigods and humans he thought led meaningless lives. While the centre of power came to the Roman empire, Apollo decided to recruit legacies, and Roman demigods too. The archers travelled into Europe, and started collecting Norse Demigods. Camp Half Blood and the Olympians The Titans Curse The archers accompanied the muses in performing the final celebration, Many demigods at the celebration mistook them as minor godlings and some even danced with them. The Last Olympian The Archers do not appear in the book. The archers are told by Apollo to stay with the muses while the war continues, but asks some of them to scout the battlefields and rescue anyone they could find, when William sees Michael Yew fall from the Williamsburg bridge, he saves him and takes him to the archers, Michael later joined them. God of the Eclipse The archers are training at their abandoned sight in Los Angeles, but are soon attacked by a range of monsters that have found their location, with help from Gaea. After the monsters are defeated after a long hour (due to forming over again), Apollo sends them to find the Hunters. The groups are sent to find Pandora's pithos, which has been stolen from Hestia. The archers and the hunters fight through Cecrops and his army, the sirens and finally fight Prometheus' army, who has stolen the Pithos and plans to release hope in order to help Gaea win the war. Oath : Main Article: List of Apollo's Archers : "I pledge myself to the God Apollo, God of the sun and more, I turn my back from the persuit of women, And maintain order with my brothers, forever pledged". If a boy wants to become an Archer, he recites an oath. When Apollo agrees to the oath, it binds the person as an immortal. The archers are all the age of teenagers, 13-16 years of age, if any boy has joined before they were 13 years old, they continue to grow until they reach that age. Older members, (who joined from the age of 16 or older) begin aging backwards until they come to teenager age again. Under the right circumstances, an archer could leave. Unlike the Hunters of Artemis, the archers are only not to marry for the rest of their lives, since Apollo is not married. However they are unable to die in combat or through any other causes of death. But an archer could simple choose to leave. Even after leaving, an archer is never truly who he was again. Trivia *Apart from their leader, Apollo, only Artemis (and her Hunters), Athena, Ares, Aphrodite and Dionysus know of them. *It is unknown if demigod children of Egyptian, Celtic, Hittite or the Etruscan Gods are archers aswell, but none have been mentioned. *William and Orion are the only archers who happen to be gods. *When William died, his body turned to dust, but when a god fades/dies their essence is scattered. This could suggest that if an archer dies, they die a different way from regular demigods. *William is the only archer known to have died, but he was killed by Prometheus, a Titan. *In The Lost Hero, Jason Grace wondered if there was a hunters group for guys after he heard of Hunters of Artemis. Category:Groups Category:Immortals Category:Archers of Apollo Category:Males